Video conferencing provides personal communication between any number of users using a video conferencing system. These systems allow for users to hear and view those other users engaged in a conversation. In some instances, those users participating in the conversation are miles away from each other.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.